So much for normal
by ButterflyDestiny
Summary: It started out as  a normal day at McKinley. Then it changed forever. Better than it sounds I promise. I just suck at summaries. Sam/Kurt, Fin/Quinn, Puck/Lauren, Artie/Brittany/Santana, Mike/Tina, Karosky/Blaine, Will/Emma
1. It begins

The day had started off normal like always. A regular Thursday morning with students bustling through the halls chatting with friends, talking with teachers and just hanging out in the hall like normal. Kurt spotted his boyfriend rustling through his locker and smiled, beside him was Blaine who had come to visit Karofsky since Dalton had exams today and Blaine didn't have an exam scheduled today he was free to come to McKinley. Approaching Sam's locker Kurt waited for his presence to be known. Sam pulled his head from his locker and smiled at his boyfriend, leaning over he kissed Kurt in greeting.

"Morning Blaine." Sam greeted the curly haired boy.

"Hey, have you seen David? I wanted to surprise him." Blaine asked looking around.

"He might be in the locker room, but Mr. Shue texted everyone for an early morning meeting." Sam said closing his locker.

Rachel appeared looking perky as usual. Greeting Blaine she turned to Kurt. "Have you seen Quinn? She and I were going to practice a Katy Perry song and I haven't seen her this morning."

"Sorry Rach, haven't seen her." Kurt said apologetically. Nodding Rachel left.

In the gym Brittany and Santana were braiding each other's hair while talking with Quinn. She was telling them about a slumber party she was throwing with the rest of the Glee girls. They agreed and pulled out their phones, it was a text from Mr. Shue announcing early Glee practice. Standing up they exited the gym only to run into Finn and Mike who walked past to talk to coach Beiste. Karofsky was already talking to her.

"I might be late to football because I have hockey practice today too." he told her.

She nodded in understanding. "Alright, but you owe me 3 laps." She said going easy on him.

David nodded and looked over when Finn patted his shoulder in greeting. "Hey I saw Blaine down the hall with Sam and Kurt."

"Thanks man," David said high fiving the taller male and heading in the direction he mentioned.

Tina and Mercedes were talking excitedly about their number for Glee club. Lauren was with them offering her opinion about what they could do. She made a joke about doing a sexy tease dance to get joke with everyone. The two laughed and jokingly agreed. Puck and Matt stopped to talk with them. Puck kissed Lauren's cheek in greeting and making suggestive comments to which she brushed off with a playful eye roll. Artie rolled down the hall and smiled when Mike waved him over to the coach. Will was sitting in the choir room with Emma sitting beside him on the piano bench playing a melody together.

So all in all it was a normal morning at McKinley. That is until three students walked down separate halls of the school with menacing looks on their faces and guns in their hands. No one noticed the guns till they were pointed at the ceiling and fired. Screams filled the air and students desperately ran to avoid being shot.

Sam quickly grabbed Kurt and Blaine as soon as the shot were fired. Students shoved and screamed to get to safety while the guy with the gun just chuckled darkly and walked calmly down the hall looking for his targets. Sam held both males' hands tightly to keep from losing them in the sea of shoving students. They had to get somewhere safe! It was likely that this guy was after jocks in revenge of teasing. He spotted Quinn leaning against the lockers a little ways down the hall looking too frightened to move. He bit his lip, he had to get Kurt and Blaine to safety but he couldn't leave Quinn. Who know how many guys were in the school with guns and who exactly they were after. Quickly he grabbed Kurt and Blaine's shoulders.

"Run straight to the choir room. Do not stop!" he ordered.

Kurt sobbed with tears streaming down his face and fear in his eyes. "No Sam, don't leave me." He begged.

"Babe, I love you. Never forget that. I have to get Quinn. She's down the hall and might be a target." Sam said kissing Kurt's lips hastily. He looked to Blaine. "Make sure he goes."

Nodding, with fear all over his face Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and practically dragged him down the hall. Sam rushed down the hall, shoving people harshly and grabbed Quinn's wrist. She spun around looking frightened but saw that it was just Sam.

"Come on, we have to get you to the choir room." He said pulling her down the hall.

He halted when he saw one of the guys, Dale Thomas smirking at him; he pointed the gun at Sam causing ice to fill his veins. Quickly Sam ran the opposite direction dragging Quinn behind him. He heard a shot and hoped and prayed that no one was hurt from that shot. He yanked Quinn around the corner and took the back way to the choir room. He rushed over and banged his fist on the door. Mr. Shue appeared at the door and opened it quickly. He rushed the two blonds into the room and slammed the door shut locking it quickly. Quinn broke into shattered sobs and fell into Sam's arms.

"T-thank you." She sobbed over and over again.

"You're welcome." Sam said stroking her back.

Looking around the room he saw most of the Glee club already there looking frightened and visibly shakily. Finn was there and came over to gather Quinn into his arms so she could sob on him while Sam soothed Kurt who appeared beside him and punched him in the chest.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" he wailed punching the blond again.

Silently Sam gathered Kurt into his arms and stroked his hair to calm him down. Mr. Shue moved them away from the door to sit on the floor away from windows and went back into his office to comfort the shaking Ms. Pillsbury. Sam noticed fearfully that there were some Glee members missing; Puck, Mike, Lauren, Matt, David and Rachel. Artie had Brittany curled in his lap hugging him desperately with Santana clinging to her. Blaine was shakily uncontrollably, likely in fear of the situation, and fear of where David was. Sam situated Kurt more comfortably in his lap and pulled Blaine against his side to help comfort him. Mercedes was leaning against Matt's chest trying to control her shakes; Matt simply rubbed her arms and side to calm her. Tina sat by Finn who was stroking Quinn's hair trying to keep from crying. The choir room was silent minus the sounds of soft sobs and screaming students outside.

Suddenly someone slammed on the door. Everyone jumped and fearfully scooted closer together.

"Let us in!" It was Mike!

Quickly Mr. Shue was up and over to the door, opening it he yanked in Mike, Rachel, Lauren and Puck and slammed the door shut again. The four were panting heavily and were maneuvered over to their fellow Glee members. Mike gathered Tina into his arms as she broke down sobbing.

"It's scary out there." Puck said panting heavily as he plopped down next to Sam. Lauren sat beside him and held tightly to his hands.

"N-Noah, have you seen David?" Blaine asked meekly.

Puck looked at him sadly. "Sorry man I didn't see him. I was too busy trying to get Lauren here, I wasn't paying attention to anyone else."

Nodding sadly Blaine put his head on Sam's shoulder trying to control his building depression. Rachel was sitting beside Finn and welcomed him pulling into his arms beside Quinn so he could comfort both of them.

The screams in the hall weren't as loud as before but shots were still ringing out which made them all jump every time one went off. Something banged against the door desperately making them all scoot close together even more than they already were. Mr. Shue hushed them all as they listened.

"Please, let me in." it was a shaky, voice.

Tensely Mr. Shue crawled to the door incase it was a trap. Leaning against the door beside the window he glanced out and quickly made work of unlocking the door and opening it. He stepped out of the room scaring everyone but quickly came back with Dave leaning against him for support with a bloody arm. Puck and Mike rushed over to help while Finn closed the door and locked it. Blaine gasped and rushed over to his injured boyfriend only to be shooed away by Mr. Shue.

"Everyone in my office, now." He ordered gently. "I don't trust that those guys won't peek in here and see you all."

Everyone nodded and crawled into his office and sat along the wall in the darkness. Carefully Mr. Shue removed David's ripped and bloody letterman jacket. Blaine sat beside him with tears pooling in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. Luckily it was only a flesh would on his upper arm but it still scared Blaine. While Mr. Shue tended to David the intercom sounded.

"Students get the hell in a classroom and teachers lock the damn door! Let no one in unless it is dire! The police are on their way! The people doing this are Dale Thomas, Ken Jenkins and Carl Henderson, avoid them!" it was Sue announcing from Figgins' office.

Once David's arm was bandaged Mr. Shue put the first aid kit away and went to comfort Emma. Quickly David gathered Blaine in his arms and let him sob freely. He shushed him softly and held him tighter.

"I was so scared that something happened to you." Blaine said biting his lip to hold in his sobs.

"I know, I was on my way to come see you when the shooting started. I had a feeling that you would be in the choir room so I tried to get here and make sure you were safe but I ran into Ken and he shot me. I managed to get away but there were too many people that it took me forever."

"Listen guys, I know we're all scared but we have to remain calm. They can't see us in here so we'll be safe." Mr. Shue said gently, he was rubbing Emma's back to calm her shakes.

"It's hard to be calm Mr. Shue when there are psychos out there shooting and possibly killing people." Puck said tightening his grip slightly on Laruen's hand.

"This wouldn't be happening if you jocks didn't always torment people." Rachel spat bravely.

"Shut up Rachel, none of the guys in here have slushied anyone since they joined Glee." Mercedes said glaring at her.

"Doesn't matter, it's been building. All the torment, bullying, and slushies built up to this no matter who was doing it." Rachel argued.

"Enough!" Quinn barked, she'd finally calmed down. "Rachel does have a point but arguing about it doesn't solve anything."

There was silence again. They no longer heard screams or gunshots but they remained on alert and didn't build up hope. Mr. Shue's office phone started ringing loudly. Everyone jumped even Mr. Shue who snatched it before it made too much noise.

"Hello?" he answered shakily.

"Oh Will, good you're okay." It was coach Beiste. "Where are you? Are your kids alright?"

"We're in the choir room, the kids are fine. What about you?" he asked hoping that his good friend wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine; some of the jocks and cheerios are locked in the boys' locker room with me. Sue locked the rest of the cheerios in the girls' locker room and threatened them not to answer it unless she knocked and gave the password." Beiste answered.

"Well that's typical Sue." Will answered.

"Be careful Will, I think they are looking for all the jocks. I don't have all the football players in here so I'm worried that something may have happened." Beiste sounded depressed.

"I'm sure they're fine. Just stay safe." Will said bidding her goodbye. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. "That was coach Beiste; she's got some jocks and cheerios. The rest are in the girls' locker room.

* * *

><p>Burt was busy working with a car when one of his employees yelled for him. He snarled and glared back at the employee.<p>

"Burt, come in here!" he gestured to the office.

Smiling apologetically at the customer he wiped his greasy hands on a rag and went to the back office.

"What?" he demanded.

The news was on and the first thing Burt noticed was McKinley high was in the background.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"There has been a shooting at McKinley; I figured you should know because your boys go there." Burt was out the door before he finished.


	2. Making an escape

Back in the choir room the Glee clubbers still sat silent. Finn held Quinn and Rachel against him once again. Santana was cuddle against Brittany on Artie's lap; he didn't seem to mind because he knew she needed some comfort. Matt had Mercedes against his chest nuzzling her forehead. Lauren was leaning against Puck for support and he had wrapped an arm around her waist. Kurt was curled against Sam's chest staring silently at the floor while Sam hummed softly in his ear to sooth him. David had lain on the floor with Blaine's head resting on his chest. Mike and Tina were huddled together beside Mr. Shue and Emma.

"I feel like we should be doing something." Fin said softly. Everyone looked at him

"Like what? We don't have weapons." Puck stated. "We don't even know where those guys are or if they're finished."

"Yeah but we can't just sit here. We don't know how we're getting out of here or even if we will." Fin said, this made Brittany start crying again. Artie actually glared at Fin. "There has to be something we can do."

"Fin, the best thing to do is to is just wait here till they police get here and defuse what's going on." Mr. Shue lectured.

"What if they can't?" Fin argued. Quinn punched his stomach lightly.

"Stop it," she ordered. "We're sitting here till it's safe."

Begrudgingly Fin nodded and didn't argue anymore. Suddenly shots started again making them all squeeze closer together in fear. Apparently the boys were still in the school and clearly not finished.

"Artie, I wanna go home." Brittany whimpered. "I wanna hug my mommy and daddy."

Artie rubbed her back soothingly. "I know sweetie, we'll get out of here. I know we will."

A cell phone started to play Born This Way by Lady Gaga. Eyes looked to Kurt as he shakily pulled it out of his pocket.

"H-hello?" he answered.

"Oh my god Kurt," it was his dad. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine dad, I'm not hurt. We're all in the choir room in Mr. Shue's office." Kurt said softly, tears gathered in his eyes and poured down his cheeks as he thought of his father.

"What about Fin?" Burt asked.

"He's fine too, like I said all us Glee kids are in the choir room." Kurt told him, more tears fell. Sam leaned over and kissed his forehead and wiped away the tears.

"Carole and I are outside behind a barricade. The police are here but they don't know how to get in because they don't know where the shooter is." Burt explained.

Kurt couldn't hold himself together enough to speak. Gently Sam took his phone and put it on speaker phone for everyone to hear. "Mr. Hummel its Sam, Kurt is having a hard time holding together. There isn't just one shooter. There are three and they're spread out throughout the school. We don't know where though."

He heard Burt yelling to someone, likely a cop and relaying the information. "Okay, the sergeant says to hold tight and that they would see what they can do."

"That's bullshit," Puck spat. "Lima cops suck in general there is no way in hell that they can handle this situation."

"Noah, they're going to do what they can." Burt said sounding exasperated.

Annoyed Puck sat quiet. Then it hit him. "Burt, where is the police barricade?"

"In the parking lot, why?" Burt asked.

"No reason." Puck answered.

"Well you all hold tight and stay safe." Burt said. "Kurt, Fin, your mother and I love you both."

"Love you too dad," Kurt answered shakily.

"Love you too Burt," Fin said.

When he hung up Kurt clutched tightly to Sam's shirt. The blond just wrapped him up closer to his chest and hummed in his ear.

"Fin, you're not a moron after all." Puck suddenly said. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Uh...thanks man, I guess." Fin said confused.

"I know how we're getting out of here and it sure the hell isn't going to be by waiting for the cops." Puck said standing.

"Puck…" Mr. Shue started.

"Mr. Shue, love you man but shut up. Those psychos are not going to rest till they finish what they started. They came here for a reason and the only way they will stop is if they cops get them or they kill who they came to kill." Puck explained. "I spent a good amount of my time in this school figuring out the routes. I know every secret area and vent in this whole damn school."

"So what do you plan to do Noah?" Rachel asked.

"We're leaving; first we gotta get Artie out. We can't just roll him down the hall." Puck said contemplatively. "Lauren, you can carry Artie out the choir room window."

"I can what?" Lauren asked in disbelief.

"You're strong babe; you can carry him and run." Puck reasoned. "You climb out the window then Fin and I will pass Artie down to you. Then you make a mad dash through the outdoor commons and towards the parking lot."

"Why can't we all get out that way?" Tina asked.

"Won't work, if too many of us are running through the outdoor commons those guys might see a bunch of moving targets and take aim." Puck explained.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Quinn asked.

Puck studied them all nervously now. "We may have to take the hallways."

"Hell no! That's suicide!" David argued, sitting up.

"Dude chill, I know how we can get out safely. There's a lot of exits in this place." Puck said holding up his hands in defense.

"We don't even know where they are though. What if they are patrolling so that people think they are gone and take shots at whoever pops out of a classroom?" Sam said rubbing Kurt's back.

"We have to try, I'm not dying here. And I'm certainly not dying today." The Mohawk boy said firmly.

Slowly they all exchanged looks. Collective sighs rang out. "Fine Puck, we'll do it." Mr. Shue said glancing at the petrified Emma. He wanted her to be safe.

A pleased smile grasped Pucks lips, he was happy that all his friends and even Mr. Shue trusted him with their lies. Maybe being a badass rebel had its advantages. Hastily he gestured for Fin, Mike and Matt to help him open the nearest choir room window. It took some effort but they opened it enough that Lauren could get out. Before he helped her climb out he grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Babe, when we're all safe and this is over I'm marrying you. We'll be Mr. and Mrs. Badass." He told her when they parted.

Lauren smirked. "Fine but my ring better be big Puckerman."

"Only the best for my girl." Puck promised with a smirk of his own.

Carefully he helped Lauren climb out of the window. Once she was safely on the ground he went over to lift Artie. The wheel chair boy was hugging Brittany firmly, promising that he would be safe and that he loved her. What surprised them was when he turned to Santana.

"I know how you feel for Brit; once this is over we'll all talk about this." He told her softly. He gestured for her to lean down and he kissed her cheek. She flushed slightly but nodded with a small half smile.

After everyone else gave hugs and bid good bye to him Fin grabbed Artie's legs and Puck his back and together they lowered him down out of the window as much as they could. When he was as far down as they could get him Lauren held out her arms for him. Counting to 3 they dropped him and watched him fall right into Lauren's outstretched arms. With one last look at her friend Lauren broke off into a run. Closing the window Puck turned to everyone.

"All cell phones are going on vibrate." It wasn't a question. "We can't let them hear us."

Everyone pulled out their phones and changed the setting to vibrate then looked back to Puck who was crouching down thinking. He then stood up.

"Alright, we're gonna go in a line. There will be no talking except for me." Puck explained. "Hold hands and don't separate for anything. If we are confronted by those douches we break and try to find an open classroom or something." All his friends looked nervous at this. "I know we're all scared, but who knows how long before the cops get in."

"What about the people in other class rooms and the locker rooms?" Santana asked.

"They are safe; we have to get out of here though. If we find a way out then we can tell the cops about it and they can use it to get in here and save everyone else." He stated.

They decided to take this time hugging each other and making promises. Fin hugged Rachel and Quinn telling him that he loved them both and hoped they all made it out of this alive. David held Blaine in for a passionate kiss. Sam hugged Kurt tightly and shared a chaste loving kiss. Mr. Shue pulled Emma to him and promised then when this was all over he was going to officially ask her to be his wife. Mercedes and Matt kissed and promised that they would make it through. Mike tried to sooth Tina by saying that their Asian love would survive this. Santana and Brittany hugged tightly and shared loving lady kisses to express their love. Once they all had their loving moments they turned to Puck and engulfed him into a group hug promising that they would all be friends forever no matter what. When the hug was done they all slowly followed Puck to the choir room door and clutched their hands tightly in a chain. Puck picked the lock open and slowly looked around the outside. No sign of the gunmen but when they all stepped out they gasped in horror. Blood stained the floor in puddles and drops. Rachel clamped her mouth closed to keep from vomiting while Brittany silently whimpered.

"Just move guys," Puck urged.

He led them slowly down the hallway where they passed several bloody and fallen bodies. Tears streamed down all their faces when the recognized some of them. They had to keep moving though. The walk seemed to take forever, they had to stop a couple of times because they heard movement but then it went away and they kept moving.

Puck stopped at a corner and peered around, all clear. He led them forward again, they were now in the foreign languages hallway. He spotted an exit at the end of the hall and hastily pulled everyone towards it. Removing his hand from Quinn's he tried the door and froze, it was chained! He began to panic on the inside. These bastards chained the doors! They were extremely serious about this! Pushing away the feeling Puck was filled with rage now. He was not letting these bastards kill his friends and practically father!

"New plan," Puck said calmly. "We have to get to the emergency exit."

"That's all the way in the back of the school." Fin argued quietly. "It's too far!"

"Do you want to die here today?" Puck asked glaring. "Cause I sure the fuck don't."

Grabbing Quinn's hand again Puck led them down the way they came. They all froze when they saw Carl walking leisurely at the end of the hallway they were heading he stopped and turned to look at them dead on. A slow smirk creased his lips and he raised his gun.

"Scatter!" Puck screamed running straight towards Carl. He would distract him while the others got away.

Finn practically yanked Rachel and Quinn with him in the direction of Figgins' office. Santana grabbed Brittany's arm and ran towards the math hall. Sam and David forced their boyfriends towards the back of the school. Mike and Tina ran after Fin and Quinn. Matt and Mercedes ran with Mr. Shue and Emma towards the teacher's lounge.

Carl's gun went off into the ceiling. Puck fought him for it. "Let it go Carl," he ordered as they fought.

"Hell no! You're going to pay and then Ken and Dale and I will go after the rest of the Glee dorks."

"They did nothing to you!" Puck roared still fighting.

"I don't care, at first we were only going after jocks and some teachers but I think killing those Glee geeks that everyone hates will be pleasurable as well." Carl had a sick smirk on his face.

The smaller male managed to shove Puck off of him and pointed the gun at him and fired.


	3. A chance for freedom

Brittany and Santana desperately ran trying to find freedom. They had just passed a geometry classroom when Brittany screamed and let go of Santana. Frightened Santana saw that she had slipped in a pool of blood and was now covered in it. Hastily she helped her up and continued to run.

"Come on Britt, we have to get out of here." Santana urged her as they ran. "Think of Artie."

The blonde thought of her loving boyfriend; all their happy times together, all the happy times they had yet to have. She pushed herself to keep running. Suddenly the Latina grabbed her friend and slammed her into a small alcove in the wall where the water fountains were and held a hand over her mouth to silence her. They watched with wide, scared eyes as Ken strolled past waving his gun and whistling merrily as if this were some happy go lucky thing. They watched him pause and listen to something before starting his walk again. Once he was around the corner they jumped out of the alcove and ran towards an open classroom. They closed and barricaded the door and fought to open the window.

"Come on, use your muscles!" Santana urged as they struggled.

"I am, it's just so stubborn." Brittany argued.

Finally the window opened. Santana let Brittany go first before climbing down herself. When they were safely on the ground they hugged each other tightly in happiness which was short lived when they remembered that their friends were still inside.

"I don't want to leave." Brittany said sadly.

"I know Britt I don't either but we have to. Everyone will be fine. We have to go though." Santana said pulling her arm. "We'll see Artie."

This perked the blonde. She nodded with a happy smile and allowed Santana to pull her away from the building.

* * *

><p>David guarded Kurt and Blaine from behind as they ran while Sam guarded from the front. They had all heard the shot that rang out and hoped and prayed that Puck was okay. Sam spotted a set of stairs and told them all to stay while he checked to make sure it was safe. David opted to go with him to give him some back up. Blaine and Kurt watched nervously as their boyfriends disappeared down the staircase.<p>

Looking around the two jock saw no one around and called softly for the two to come down. Slowly Blaine walked down the stairs completely pale with wide, frightened eyes.

"Blaine, where's Kurt?" Sam asked.

Blaine just shook his head. Sam rushed back up the stairs and met a sight that he never wanted to see. Dale was holding Kurt by his hair and pointing his gun at his head.

"Hi Evans," he greeted cheerily.

"Let him go." Sam ordered softly.

"You're not in a place to make orders Evans," Dale stated pressing the gun harder against Kurt's temple. "I am."

"I was never mean to you man, I was nice." Sam tried to reason, his eyes never leaving Kurt.

"I know, you were much better than those other douchebags. But you're still a jock." Dale said simply.

"Please," Sam begged. "Let him go and take me."

Dale looked like he was considering this. He took his hand from Kurt's hair to grip his hi arm and walked him towards Sam only to toss him down the stairs. Kurt screamed and before Sam could rush to catch him dale grabbed Sam's arm and yanked him back. Instead of Kurt crumbling at the bottom of the stairs he heard a soft grunt and sighed thankfully, David caught Kurt. Dale stepped back with Sam and moved to lead him down the hall he'd just come down.

"Why are you guys doing this dale?" Sam asked.

"Because we've had enough of being bullied by douche jocks for no reason!" Dale growled.

"But this isn't the answer." The blond argued.

"Yes it is, it teaches them that we are stronger." The shorter male stated. Sam noticed his grip loosen slightly and the gun that pressed against his side seemed to not be so firmly pressed.

"Fighting with guns against slushies isn't a fair match." Sam said distracting him as they walked.

"I don't care, it teaches them not to mess with us." Dale spat.

"You've killed innocent people though. Even people who didn't know you. All the people you've kill have parents just like you." Sam bit his lip. He needed to take this chance while he had it.

"None them matter, they're just numbers on our score board." Dale's words made Sam sick. But he was distracted enough for Sam to take his chance.

He twisted out of Dale's grip and quickly ripped the gun from his hands. Dale stared at him in shock as Sam pointed the gun at him.

"Those people are not numbers!" Sam told him. "This isn't a game! Those are real people with families that are dead!"

Sam grabbed Dale's shirt collar and yanked him closer, he took the string out of the hoodie he wore under his lettermen's jacket and tied it around Dale's hands all the while thanking his parents for forcing him into boy scouts. He then started to drag Dale back towards the stairs. As they descended the stairs Sam cautiously watched out for sign of the other two. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw that Kurt, Dave and Blaine were gone. Dave likely forced the two to leave rather than have them wait around like sitting ducks. Keeping a firm grip on Dale and the gun Sam headed down the hall.


	4. Ending it all

Mr. Shue fumbled with his keys as he tried to unlock the teachers' lounge. Emma, Mercedes and Matt were counting on him to get them to safety and he couldn't let them down. As he found the right key they froze when they heard the sound of a gun cocking. Slowly they turned to see Ken staring them down with his gun pointed. Emma let out a soft scream making Ken glare at her with a pleased smirk.

"Hey Mr. Shue." He greeted casually.

"K-Ken, you shouldn't be doing this." Will said softly.

"Why not? I already killed like 5 other people." Ken said like it meant nothing.

"We could help you; you just need to put the gun down." Will tried to reason.

"Can't do that Mr. Shue, if I do then the other guy's might beat my score." This made their blood run cold. They thought of this as a game?

"T-this isn't a game Kenneth." Emma told him.

"Sure it is Ms. P, I mean to the jocks we were a game. How many slushies in one day? How many dumpster drops? Why can't we have a game for them?" Ken asked innocently.

"This isn't right." Mercedes said trying to keep herself together.

Ken stepped closer making them all shrink together. "You know what Aretha? I don't much care."

Matt swallowed thickly but glared at how Ken refereed to his girlfriend. He looked around for a way out. He saw only one; the window. Taking a deep breath he ran past Ken and jammed his shoulder as hard as he could against the glass, it shattered upon impact sending Matt falling out. Mercedes screamed when her boyfriend disappeared. Ken looked distracted by Matt's sudden action, it would be painful but they all had to use this opportunity. Mr. Shue and Emma seemed to notice the same thing. The two clasped hands and ran with Mercedes past Ken and out the window. Ken was yelling angrily and shooting crazily at them but they hit the grass below, gasping in pain at the impact and shattered glass cutting their skin. Matt quickly helped them up with his bloody hands.

"I see the barricade, we have to run." He looked up at the window. "Quick!" Ken was there and shooting at them

The barrage of bullets hit the grass but one landed in Mr. Shue's left arm and one hit Matt's shoulder but he kept running despite the pain. Emma suddenly screamed and fell. Turning Mr. Shue saw that one of the bullets had gotten her ankle. He scooped her up and ran to catch up with Mercedes and Matt.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole stood with other worried parents behind the barricade while the police stood around uselessly discussing how to get in. Nothing was happening except how Lauren had appeared a while ago with Artie in her arms. Then a little bit ago Santana and Brittany had run towards the barricades and were rushed to an ambulance because Brittany was covered in blood. But it turned out to be someone else's so now they were surrounded by their families. Annoyed Burt stormed towards the Sargent.<p>

"Have you decided what the hell you're going to do?" he demanded. He was 2 minutes short of storming the school himself.

"Sir you need to back up," the Sargent said brushing him off.

"My sons are in there! You better do something or I will." Burt growled.

"Wait someone's coming!" someone called.

Shoving some officers aside Burt searched till he saw a bulky figure with two smaller figures beside him running towards the barricades.

"Dad!" a voice screamed. It was Kurt.

Burt shoved through the barricade and ran towards Kurt. Despite the polices' protests he kept running till he reached Kurt and scooped him up into his arms like he was a child. Kurt broke down into sobs against his father's strong shoulder. David and Blaine who were with Kurt pulled the two back towards the barricade and safety. Once behind the barricades Carole enveloped her husband and stepson with sobs of relief. David was grabbed by his parents in a tear filled hug while Blaine stood off to the side awkwardly. Ms. Karofsky grabbed his arm and yanked him into the hug as well. The SWAT team pulled up as the families reunited. Kurt stayed in his father and Carole's arms, refusing to let them go. He sobbed as he thought of what could have happened to Sam.

"Mom! Burt!" a voice yelled, looking towards the school they saw Finn running towards the barricades with Quinn and Rachel's hands still in his and Mike and Tina close behind.

Carole released Kurt to run to the barricade. "Fin!" she screamed in relief.

Once the 5 were through the barricade Carole pulled her son down into her arms and cried into his chest in relief. Burt and Kurt, who was still in his father's arms, went over to the other half of their family and embraced. Rachel was snatched up by both her fathers while Quinn was pulled into her mother's arms, both girls cried at being reunited with their loved ones. Mike embraced his mother while Tina was embraced by both her parents. As the crowd of worried parents remained staring at the school shots suddenly rang out, everyone dropped to the ground as the police and SWAT raised their guns. They heard a scream and looked towards the school Mercedes and Matt ran towards the barricades scratched up, bloody but alive! Not far behind were Mr. Shue with a bloody arm and Ms. Pillsbury in his arms with a bloody ankle. As soon as they were behind the barricades EMTS ushered them towards the ambulance to get checked out while their families followed to embrace their children once they were patched up. The EMTS determined that they would have to go to the hospital and loaded the four up and drove off. Mercedes and Matt's parents hopped in their cars to follow the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Sam directed Dale down the hall towards the emergency exit but as he reached the door someone slammed into him making him and Dale fall over. He moved swiftly to point the gun at whoever it was.<p>

"Dude, chill it's me."

It was Puck. He lowered the gun. Puck was bloody and holding his side with one hand and a gun with the other. Sam slowly stood up and pulled Dale with him.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked looking Puck over.

"Carl shot me, after he shot me I tackled him," he paused turning white at the memory. "We fought for the gun and…" Sam filled in the rest for himself. He let go of Dale to hug his best friend.

"You did what you had to dude; it was either you or him. I much more prefer you." Sam reassured him

Puck chuckled and nodded. He grabbed Dale's arm and helped Sam drag him towards the doors. They halted when they heard wild gunfire overhead. They hugged the wall till it stopped.

"This needs to stop," Puck said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked dragging Dale again.

"The fucking cops are out there but they aren't doing shit! Carl's dead, Dale's captured, we got to take Ken out." Puck explained looking at the ceiling.

"Dude you're injured." The blond exclaimed.

"I don't care, if we walk out these doors and leave him here with all these people, who knows what he'll do." Puck said staring towards the stairs.

"I know what you mean, but what can we do?" Sam asked, he held Dale tighter when he tried to break away.

"We've got more guns than him; if he's almost out of ammo we can ambush him without firing a shot." Puck said gesturing to the guns they both held. He looked at Dale. "Hey fucker, how much ammo did you guys bring?" Dale sneered and remained quiet. Annoyed Puck grabbed him and brought him close. "This isn't fucking funny anymore, it wasn't funny before. Tell me how much ammo you brought or I swear to god I will kill you now."

"Only 2 clips," Dale snarled.

Puck did the math in his head. "He should almost be out. Based on how many bodies…" he halted and went to vomit in a nearby trashcan. It hadn't hit him till just now that there were bodies of very real people that he saw on a daily basis strewn about the school in the hallways and some on stairs. When he stopped heaving he stood again. "Bodies there are, he'll be out soon."

"What about him?" Sam asked holding up Dale's collar.

Staring at him thoughtfully Puck picked open a nearby locker and ruffled through it. Finding a sharpie he walked back over to Dale and grabbed his face.

* * *

><p>The Swat team stood poised to take action. They moved around the perimeter of the school while onlookers stood watching worriedly.<p>

"The emergency door is opening!" Rachel cried pointing towards the school. Her fathers held her closer to them again.

A figured was shoved out the door and slowly made their way towards the barricade. Quinn cried and clutched her mother, it was Dale!

"He's one of the shooters!" she cried to the police.

The cops swarmed Dale whose hands were still restrained. The stared at his face puzzled. On his forehead in thick sharpie was '1 shooter dead, he's shooter 2, shooter 3 still alive.' Clearly someone wanted them to know how many players there were. They tried to untie Dale's hands to cuff him but it proved impossible. They placed the cuffs on his wrist and led him towards a squad car.

* * *

><p>Sam checked how many bullets were in Dale's gun, hoping secretly that he wouldn't have to use any. Puck did the same with Carl's but he had a clip that he'd found on Carl, just in case he needed to use to gun before he ran into Sam. They were carefully searching for Ken, they had already ruled out downstairs. As they searched the upper area they were vigilant, no corner unchecked. Puck tried to ignore the burning pain in his side, Sam stared at him confused when his breath got ragged.<p>

"I'm fine, we gotta keep moving. This ends now." Puck assured him.

The blond shushed him and strained to listen. He heard stomping. Looking around the corner he saw Ken with a clearly pissed off look on his face. He began banging on classroom doors, Sam could only imagine how scared everyone in there must be. Gesturing for Puck to take the other end of the hall Sam waited till he saw Puck's quick hand movement that he hoped went unnoticed by Ken. Clearly he was distracted, he stepped back and raised his gun towards the door. Sam jumped out pointing his gun.

"Drop the gun Ken!" he yelled.

Ken halted and turned to look at Sam in surprise but quickly replaced it with a smirk.

"Well hello there." He greeted.

"This stops now Ken," Sam said stepping towards him slowly, cautiously.

"No it doesn't, I haven't had the full extent of my fun yet. Where are Carl and Dale?" he asked.

"Carl's dead, Dale's in custody." Sam informed him.

"Figured Carl bit it first, Dale was actually strong. Didn't think he'd get caught alive." Ken said sounding not the least bit surprised or worried.

"This isn't a game Ken, you all killed real people today." The blond said glaring; he stopped walking and stood a foot from Ken. Puck was peeking around the corner; slowly Sam nodded because Ken was distracted.

"I thought it was fun, Carl, Dale, and I had a system made up. Points for fast kills, slow kills, hell even major points for headshots. I got one of those." There was an unnatural smirk on Ken's face.

Sam paled as he stared at Ken. "Why are you doing this? You were always so nice, why are you so pleased with what you've done?"

Ken's pleased smile dropped. "Because since freshmen year I've been slushied, been called names, had stuff stolen, dropped in dumpsters and I got sick of it!"

Puck was slowly making his way towards Ken, occasionally stopping to mind his wound but didn't let himself get noticed.

"Then one day about a year ago Dale, Carl and I were dropped in the dumpster out front together. We got to talking and found that we had a lot in common; same interests, same intelligence, and same desire for vengeance." Ken said smirking at the memory. He lifted the gun and pointed it at.

Before he could pull the trigger Puck pressed his gun against the back of Ken's skull. "You pull that trigger and I pull this one." He said darkly.

Frowning in annoyance Ken lowered his gun. Sam snatched it from him and turned the safety on. He stuck it in his pocket while Puck locked his arms behind his back like a wrestled would do when pining an opponent, dating chick wrestler had its perks! They led him down the stairs and decided to go out the front door. They passed Figgins' office and saw him laying outside his office in the hallway. Sue was sitting in Figgins' office with her back to his body. It was probably too painful to look at him they could just make out Becky hiding under the desk shaking. Sam opened the door and smiled sadly at Sue.

"They're gone; one's dead, the other is with the cops and we took care of this fucker ourselves." Sam told her gesturing to Puck who was still holding the struggling Ken.

Sue glanced at him with venom in her eyes before looking back at Sam with a slow nod. She grabbed the intercom as they left the office.

"The storm has passed; you have Samuel Evans and Noah Pukerman to thank. You can all leave your classrooms. Teachers make damn sure all the students keep their eyes closed, students do not open your eyes till you exit the school." Sue's announcement tugged Sam and Puck's hearts.

When they exited the school the rush of cool air washed over them. Puck sneered when he saw the cops and SWAT team hanging around the barricade, useless pieces of garbage. He shoved Ken harshly, but stopped to pant heavily, his wound was really starting to burn now.

"Want me to hold him man?" Sam asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine. Want my woman to see me being badass as always." Puck smirked despite his pain.

Sam just rolled his eyes but nodded. They both forced Ken towards the approaching police. Sam handed over the three guns carefully. The officers stared at them suspiciously but then took Ken and cuffed him.

As they dragged him away Puck slung an arm around Sam's shoulders and leaned on him for support. His adrenaline had worn off. Sam didn't mind hauling his best friend the reset of the way to the barricade. Once behind it Puck was snatched by EMTs, Sam assured them that he was fine and was instantly grabbed by a short brunette. His lips were locked to a pair of familiar albeit salty lips. He wrapped his arms firmly around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. The kiss was filled with longing and reassurance, as if to prove that Sam truly was there. When they pulled away Sam stared into beautiful yet glassy eyes. While Kurt broke down with relief into his arms Sam's parents rushed over and hugged him. His mother rained kisses all over his hair and face while his father held him and Kurt in a bear hug. Sam thanked whoever he could for surviving and making sure everyone was safe.


	5. Out of the hospital, into the mediastorm

By the time reporters thought to swarm the Glee kids for interviews they were nowhere on campus. Instead they were at the hospital. Emma was sitting on Mr. Shue's lap with her ankle wrapped up and crutched beside her while Mr. Shue's arm was wrapped. Mercedes, Matt, Mr. Shue and Emma were covered with Band-Aids and had only a few stitches from their fall from the window. Puck was in the ER getting the bullet removed from his side and having the wound stitched up.

The Glee club's families wanted to come with them to the hospital but they weren't allowed so instead they were all in their homes waiting for their children to return and ease their panic of letting them out of their sights for fear of something bad happening. Sam sat rubbing Kurt's back, he had planted himself in Sam's lap the minute they'd arrived and refused to move. Not that Sam had a problem, he knew that Kurt had been put through quite a shock earlier by thinking Sam was dead so the blond didn't deny him the contact he needed. David sat beside Sam while Blaine in the adjoining seat clutching his hand tightly. Mercedes and Matt sat with Mike and Tina talking quietly to ward off the feeling of exhaustion that overcame them. All of their adrenaline had worn off leaving them exhausted and docile. Artie sat between Santana and Brittany who were holding hands with him and talking quietly. Lauren sat next to Quinn who rubbed her shoulder to calm down her worry for Puck. Rachel and Fin sat beside Quinn talking with her while she soothed Lauren. They all looked up when a doctor came out.

"Puckerman family?" he asked, they all stood.

Mr. Shue gently place Emma in a chair and stood up to talk with the doctor. "I'm his father."

Collective gasps rang out at his statement but it was true, Mr. Shue was like a father to all of them.

"No major damage done. The bullet went straight through. It looked like it was still in there but apparently not. He's gonna have to take it easy for a while but he'll be fine. I've told him to be careful what he does so he doesn't rip his stiches." The doctor said scanning the chart.

A nurse rolled Puck out, he had a dopy smile on his face making them guess that the doctor had given him painkillers. Each of them took turns hugging him, thanking him for his plan of getting them to safety. Lauren wrapped her arms around him and gave him a deep kiss, he of course kissed back cupping her cheek.

When they pulled away she became regular Lauren. "You still owe me a ring handsome." She said stroking his cheek.

Everyone laughed and hugged Lauren good-naturedly. Fin offered to drive Puck home. He agreed and let Lauren wheel him out of the hospital with their friends in tow. When they got outside Puck was allowed to stand with some help from his friends. Suddenly they were bombarded by reporters, cameras, lights and microphones.

"Noah Pukerman and Samuel Evans, you took care of the three gunmen all by yourselves?" one shouting shoving the others.

"What was it like?"

"Are you going to write books?"

The questions were getting annoying.

"What do you have to say about this whole matter?"

This question Puck did answer. He grabbed the mic and pulled it closer. "The Lima police department fucking sucks!"

Then he shoved his way through the reporters with the help of Lauren and Fin. As Puck climbed in Lauren kissed him goodbye and said she'd text when she got home. Everyone else fought to get in their cars before the reporters bombarded them again.

* * *

><p>Kurt was texting Sam nonstop while Fin drove to Puck's house. He remembered how he felt when he was free of the school, the relief of seeing is father and Carole but then was full of dread at the thought of what happened or could've happened to Sam. The car stopped and Kurt looked up to see Fin getting out, he scooted a bit and reached to touch Puck's shoulder.<p>

"Thank you for getting us out of there Puck." Kurt said softly.

Puck grinned and carefully turned to pat the hand on his shoulder. "No prob dude."

The passenger door opened and Fin helped Puck out and towards his door. Kurt watched as the front door opened and Puck's little sister Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his stomach, he visibly tenses at her jostling his wound but stroked her hair. Fin patted his back and jogged back to the car as Kurt climbed into the passenger seat.

"Ready to go home bro?" he asked putting a hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt nodded silently. After squeezing his knee supportively Fin turned the car back on and pulled away from the Pukerman house.

* * *

><p>As David pulled up to his house be stared at Blaine worriedly. He hadn't said a word since they reached the barricades. He seemed in a state of shellshock<p>

"You want me to take you back to Dalton?" David asked shutting off his car and looking at Blaine.

"No," Blaine said softly.

"You sure?" David pressed reaching over to grasp his hand.

"Yes," Blaine said just as soft as before.

Nodding with a sigh David climbed out of the car and went around to the passenger side where Blaine was climbing out slowly. He wrapped an arm around the smaller male's waist and led him towards the front door. When he opened the door his parents were all over them to hug them tightly again like they had at school. When they'd had their fill of hugs they released the two. Ms. Karofsky asked to examine David's wound, she was a nurse, so he told Blaine to wait for him in his room.

As Blaine climbed the stairs to David's room his phone kept vibrating in his pants pocket. He ignored it and kept climbing. He knew who it was, Wes or David, likely they'd seen the news story and worried about him or they just wanted to know about Warbler stuff or just where he was in general. He hadn't really told anyone where he was going; just that he was going out for the day. As he entered David's room his phone continued to vibrate and he continued to ignore it. Seating himself on David's bed he stared at the wall blankly. After all that had happened today he finally had time to process it all; what could have happened, what did happen and where McKinley would go from here. The buzzing of his phone finally sent him over the edge. Pulling it out of his pocket he chucked it towards the wall. David was just walking in the door when it came flying; he caught it quickly thanks to hockey instincts and stared at his boyfriend concerned.

"Someone is calling you," David informed him looking at the caller ID.

"I don't care," Blaine said softly, he bit his lip.

Ms. Karofsky stepped into the room as David walked over to sit beside Blaine. "David, I'll change your bandage again in 4 hours."

"Alright mom," David said rubbing Blaine's back.

"Blaine sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked concerned. She stepped into the room and sat on the other side of the bed to look him over. Gently she placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him to face her. "Sweetie, you need to calm down. You're safe now, if you stay tensed up like this you'll hurt yourself." Blaine locked eyes with her till slowly they filled with tears and his body relaxed. "That's better." She kissed his forehead softly and watched as her son gathered him into his arms.

As she stood David handed her Blaine's phone which was still buzzing. She nodded in understanding and left the room.

* * *

><p>That night on the news all the Glee kids sat with their families watching. Over 30 people died, Most of them jocks, a few were teachers and the rest were regular students, tragically one of the victims was principle Figgins. The insensitive news reporter actually walked down the hall way of McKinley to show the viewers the horrid bloodbath. Pools of blood everywhere, footprints in blood as proof of trying to escape the carnage, and blood spray all over the walls. Kurt, Quinn, Mike, and Puck had actually gotten up to vomit. Blaine had pressed his face into David's neck to avoid looking at the images. School was cancelled for a month while they cleaned and coped. Sue appeared on screen looking depressed instead of superior as she normally looked on TV. She was now principle; her voice lacked its normal confidence and assurance. She was hit hard by this too.<p> 


	6. Almost normal

After the month off vacation the students and teachers reluctantly returned to school. Sue had arranged for an assembly the morning of their return. There was no chatter of conversations just an overhanging mood of depression. Blaine had come with them all upon special invitation of Sue, she knew that he had been there that day and called up Dalton to request him which they granted under the circumstances. Blaine had stayed at David's house for a week after the incident then went to stay with his parents for another. Dalton had been understanding of his situation and told him to take as much time off as he needed. Wes and David had been nice enough to bring him his homework while he spent most days holed up in his dorm texting David to keep himself distracted. Sitting with the Glee club he took in how everyone looked, they all looked like they'd aged over the month since what happened. They all only hung out a few times because the spent most of their times in counseling or with their families. Sue tapped the microphone to gain their attention. Becky stood at her side as she normally did.

"I'm glad you all could make it, under the circumstances I know you all have been through a lot over the last month." Sue said solemnly. "Due to…the incident…I am putting into effect immediately the removal of all slushie machines. Also effective immediately I am installing a zero tolerance bullying policy. There will be no more 'oops I tripped them' or 'it was an accident.' One incident and you're out!" her voice was now firm.

No one called up in protest, not even the remaining jocks. This all started because of slushies so they had no room to argue. She went on to talk about a memorial for principle Figgins' and the other victims. A group of art students agreed to do a mural and some ceramics students offered to do a statue. Sue agreed to both and told both groups to have the plans on her desk as soon as possible. Before dismissing them all she told them that grief consolers were available if anyone needed to talk. With that they were all dismissed.

Classes seemed to not exist throughout the day, students didn't even noticing them happening and neither did the teachers in charge. By the end of the day everyone didn't even realize that they had even gone to school. Mr. Shue caught the Glee kids and told them to meet at his apartment. They loaded into their cars and headed towards his apartment.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I know we're all depressed about what happened but I've proposed to Sue the idea that the day of the unveiling of the mural and statue we sing a song." Mr. Shue said sitting on his couch.<p>

Everyone was sitting around the room thinking. Normally Rachel would be spouting off a thousand songs that **she** would be singing lead in but she just sat quietly staring at the coffee table. Brittany surprised everyone by speaking up first.

"I think Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore is a good song." She suggested. "And maybe we could follow it with High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup."

All eyes were on her, they all sat thinking it over. That actually sounded like a good idea.

"I must say Brittany I'm surprised you came up with such a brilliant selection." Rachel said.

Santana glared at Rachel. "Shut up hobbit; don't talk to Britt like she's a moron."

"I wasn't, I was complimenting her." Rachel argued.

Artie patted Santana's shoulder to calm her down. She looked at him with a pout before reluctantly sitting silently to glare at Rachel. Everyone else agreed on the selections and sat discussing the steps. Quinn voted that Brittany should be lead in Brick by Boring Brick, Rachel started to argue but Santa prompting kicked her in the shin to shut her up. Puck would be lead in High School Never ends with Fin, Sam, Mike, and Blaine as his backups.

* * *

><p>David and Blaine sat together at the coffee shop. Blaine had really been hit hard by what had happened but thanks to the support of his friends, family, and David he was doing much better. Across the table David held his hand stroking his knuckles lightly.<p>

"How you doing babe?" he asked looking at the curly haired male.

"Fine, it's just hard to think about what happened." Blaine said softly.

The grip on his hand got firmer slightly. "I know, but we're all safe. You can't let it hold you back."

Nodding slowly Blaine sipped his coffee. He looked at David and studied him. He was actually surprised how at ease David was now. Azimio and a couple of other jock friends of his had been killed that day. David had been depressed for quite a while but thanks to counseling he seemed to be better.

"How's Wes and David been treating you?" David asked.

"They've been very supportive, they come to my dorm every night to check on me and help me with my homework. We even sung some songs a few times." Blaine said smiling fondly at the thought of his two best friends.

With a smile David leaned across the table to kiss Blaine softly.

* * *

><p>As everyone left Mr. Shue's apartment Sam grabbed Kurt's arm and directed him towards his own car. Climbing into the front seat Kurt smiled at Sam who grinned and leaned across the divider to kiss him.<p>

"How about we go get some coffee?" Sam suggested when they pulled away.

"Sounds great," Kurt said with a smile.

Kurt had spent the past month holed up in his home with Burt and Carole fussing over him and Fin. He loved their parents but all the concerned looks and tentative words were starting to get to him and his stepbrother. The soprano had barely seen or hung out with his boyfriend except the few times all the Glee kids had gotten out of their houses to hang out. When they arrived at the coffee shop they climbed out and laced hands. Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine and David sitting at a table talking. He led Sam over to the table to greet the two. Sam kissed his cheek excusing himself to go order the coffee.

"Hey guys, I'm surprised to see you guys here." Kurt said seating himself beside Blaine.

"Well we hadn't really talked one on one about…you know." David said, it was still an awkward topic for people.

Kurt nodded in understanding. "Do you want me to go?" he asked.

"No it's cool if you stay," David assured him.

Sam returned with the coffees and sat beside David. The four talked about what Glee was going to do at the unveiling of the mural and statue.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat with Finn in her living room watching some random TV show. They had come to her house after the meeting and decided to just spend some time together. The TV show was just a time filler, both hadn't talked about what had happened last month. Quinn knew she had to talk to Finn about what he had done. She wasn't mad, she just wanted clarification. Sighing heavily she grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. Finn looked at her confused.<p>

"We need to talk, about what happened." Quinn said softly.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Finn asked.

"About you comforting Rachel and I…was there something more to that?" Quinn asked locking eyes with him. "And please, don't lie."

Fin looked her square in the eye. "I was doing it because Rachel needed someone to cry on. I was being a good friend. There was nothing to it."

Looking in his eyes Quinn knew he wasn't lying. She leaned closer and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest as he kissed back.

* * *

><p>Santana awkwardly glanced between Artie and Brittany at Artie's house. They never did get the chance to talk about what was between Britt and herself after what happened. So after the meeting at Mr. Shue's Artie suggested that they come back to his house and talk.<p>

"So what exactly is going on with you and Brittany?" Artie asked bluntly, there really was no way to sugarcoat the question.

The Latina looked at him evenly. "I love her," she admitted softly. She wasn't used to telling anyone but Brittany her feelings.

Artie nodded in understanding and continued to study her. "Do you want to try a relationship?" he asked.

She stared at him confused until he clarified. Biting her lip she thought it over. Maybe a relationship with the two of them was better than making Britt cheat on him with her.

"I'd like that," she said softly.

Smiling Artie placed his hand over hers making her look up at him before kissing him softly.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later school was back to normal and bustling with chatter about the unveiling ceremony. The art club had been busily at work on the mural and it seemed like the ceramics club slept at school to finish the statue. When the last bell rang everyone made their way out to the courtyard where everything was going to be unveiled. Mr. Shue went over last minute things with the Glee club while David waited for Blaine to arrive. Sue walked up to the podium that had been set up in front of the courtyard wall that was covered. Next to the podium was a cement platform covered with a sheet as well. Just as Sue was about to speak David saw Blaine's car pull up he watched as his curly haired boyfriend locked his car and rushed towards him.<p>

"I was worried that you were going to miss it babe," David joked kissing him.

"I could never miss this." Blaine said kissing him back.

Sue tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. "We are here today to unveil the mural and statue. We will forever remember these victims," People stared sadly, what happened was still a raw wound even though more time had passed. "Let this show you all that bullying is not acceptable because it leads to the loss of wonderful people."

Sue raised her hand to grasp the sheet covering the statue. Removing it everyone marveled, it was a beautiful statue of many hands grasping each other. One for each victim, the biggest one obviously represented principle Figgins. Kurt grasped Sam's hand as he stared in awe at the statue. Tears gathered in Tina's eyes as she took in the statue, Mike rubbed her back although tears were in his eyes too. Everyone clapped in approval of the statue, the ceramics club bowed their heads respectably.

Next Sue moved to the wall. She took a deep breath and yanked down the sheet. Collective gasps rang out; a painting of every victim was on the wall with quotes and names underneath to forever remember their names and words. Sue had made a firm order that they would not put Carl in whatever the ceramics and art club kids made, he was not a victim she had told them. They of course agreed. David actually let out a small sob when he saw Azimio's picture and quote _Never back down_ he had said it all the time. Blaine rubbed his boyfriend's arm comfortingly.

As everyone stared at the statue and mural the Glee club took their places for their songs. Brittany nervously took a breath; Santana patted her back comfortingly while Artie grasped her hand. Both assured her that she would be fine. Quinn hugged Rachel in nervousness; Finn patted both their shoulders assuring them that they would all be awesome. As the music start they all took their places.

When Brittany stepped up to the mic Blaine held tightly to David's hand in anticipation. As the Glee club sang both songs they were surprised to see people enjoying the songs, even singing along. They had been so accustomed to being booed at and having things thrown that to see their peers enjoying the songs was a wonderful sight. As High School Never Ends came to a close people clapped and cheered, even Sue a little bit. This was a sign that things would get better from now on and things would truly return to normal.


End file.
